


He could've, He should've

by unclean_headspace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclean_headspace/pseuds/unclean_headspace
Summary: What if the fight in the pit between Tommy and Technobade had a bit more... external influence?...“He screamed and cried until his vocal chords gave out, eyes tightly shut, not daring to look at his pale, blood-covered hands which were cradling the sharp piece of flint, which was equally as bloody. His body lay there unnervingly still and unmoving. Dead. Dead. Dead. He was Dead."...
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	He could've, He should've

“YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED TUBBO! HOW COULD YOU?!” Tommy bellowed angrily at Technoblade, getting impossibly closer to Techno and shoving him onto the dusty stone beneath their feet.

  
  


They both knew that death wasn’t permanent -- everyone on the DreamSMP knew. Tubbo was right there next to them without a scratch on his body after respawning and currently witnessing (along with Wilbur) the argument that was unfolding between Techno and Tommy. Still, that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell and that it wasn’t a painful process to have to experience. Even more so if you died from being put into a cramped yellow concrete box and then being continuously exploded by fireworks. 

There was  _ one  _ way you could permanently die on the SMP, and that was by using dark magic. But since it was so hard to learn how to do, everyone had assumed that no one on the server could perform it. No one had any real proof that they were all incapable of the skill, but they also didn’t have any proof that anyone _ could _ do it so they were fine. Right?

  
  


“I- I- I was peer pressured!” Techno tried to reason with Tommy as he made an attempt to get up from the cold, hard ground. It was no use, however: Tommy was already leaning over and leering at him with raging hatred burning in his crystal blue eyes, looking ready as if to kick him even further to the ground. 

“Oh yeah, you were just peer pressured; because that makes  _ everything  _ okay!” Tommy continued releasing his bottled up anger towards Technoblade.

He took a small pause to stop his lip from trembling in fear of exposing how close he actually was to crying before continuing, “Tubbo trusted you not to kill him! Wilbur trusted you not to kill Tubbo! I- I-” 

Every inch of resentment towards the Blood God had been lost, and Tommy’s strong demeanor almost immediately deflated, now replaced with a quivering voice and tears rolling down his face, “I.. trusted you..” 

Tommy whispered the last part, almost as if from the disbelief that one of his idols, someone he had admired and hoped to be like in the future, the mighty blood god himself had turned his back on Tubbo and, in extension, Tommy.

“We’re supposed to stick together! We have the entire nation of l-” he cut himself off abruptly, “ _ Manberg _ ordered to kill us upon sight! Do you really think killing one of the only other Pogtopians and my best friend was going to help? Of course it fucking wouldn’t!” Tommy continued to yell.

Tubbo was his best friend. He’d been there since the beginning. He had been there, fighting alongside Tommy for L’manberg’s independence and he followed Tommy when Schlatt was elected as president, working as Pogtopia’s undercover spy. 

“Look at him, Techno. Tommy’s angry at you,” Wilbur teased. “Are you angry Tommy? Do you want to release some anger? Do you want to fight Technoblade?” He continued, only here to cause chaos and infighting. 

Although Wilbur was expecting Tommy to disregard his proposal as just a silly joke, Tommy’s reply was something that Wilbur had never expected him to say.

He agreed to willingly fight The Blood God.

“You know what, Will? I do! Fight me right now, Techno, fight me! Just me and you, fist-fight, no armour! Fight me, you fucking coward! Let me kill you just like you killed Tubbo!” Tommy yelled out angrily, an intense feeling of loathing towards Techno coursing through his veins once again. 

Techno stood there, stunned. Was he supposed to accept? Of course he was!  _ It’s just TommyInnit, a small clingy gremlin child who swears a lot! How hard can fighting him be? Besides, he’s the mighty Blood God: winner of several Minecraft Mondays and Minecraft Championships. He even won against  _ **_Dream_ ** _ of all people! TommyInnit should be no match for him!  _ And yet, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he couldn’t shrug the feeling that this was going to go wrong…

“Okay. Okay, yeah, I accept. I’ll fight you.” 

  
  


While Tommy and Techno were fighting in the Pit, Tubbo turned his pale head to look at Wilbur. 

_ The expression on Wilbur’s face made him want to vomit. _

His mouth was curled up into a wide, sick grin, showing off his unsettlingly white teeth . His dark brown eyes were diluted and glazed over, as if his mind wasn’t entirely there, making his insane crazed state even more emphasised. His entire body was leaning into The Pit, watching the fight with intensity that Tubbo had never seen before;  _ not even when they were fighting for L’manberg.  _

But then Tubbo saw something  _ worse.  _ Something that made him see red. 

  
  


Like most people, Wilbur had two arms. One of those arms was by Wilbur’s side, staying still peacefully, occasionally swaying back and forth gently. The other, however, was in front of his torso. Long slender fingers moving almost mechanically, like a puppet master controlling a puppet through invisible strings. 

_ Wilbur was using dark magic! He was possessing someone! But who? _ As soon as Tubbo had made that realisation, his eyes immediately snapped back to the fight happening in the pit.  _ Tommy. _

  
  


_Tommy has greatly improved at fighting since the last time_ _we’ve practiced,_ Techno thought, _he must’ve gotten training from Dream while they weren’t at war with each other._ Tommy had quickly gotten the upper hand, slightly cornering Techno with his height, however Techno expertly ducked and managed to escape back into the middle of the small, makeshift arena. Tommy’s eyes were glazed, watery, out of focus, as if he wasn’t here, as if he was somewhere else, floating through life. But no matter how dazed he looked, his fighting abilities were good. _Insanely good._

  
  


Tubbo wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

That was a lie. Kind of. He knew that he was supposed to yell at Wilbur, or alert Technoblade, or try to snap Wilbur out of it, or go into the pit himself and stop Tommy before he can do something awful in his possessed state. But he couldn’t. He was stuck there, frozen in place, unable to move or scream or do  _ anything _ . All he could do was stare, and watch in horror as the fight continued, hoping that Techno would be able to get out of there in time.

  
  


Fighting Tommy was way harder than last time. 

During practice, Techno would always be the victor, weak wooden sword pointed at Tommy’s neck. Most rounds barely lasted even a minute. So the fact that this had been going for more than  _ five _ minutes and the fact that Technoblade was actually  _ sweating  _ from this, was astounding. 

Getting lost in his thoughts was a mistake because before he could even blink, Techno was laying uncomfortably on his back, ruby red eyes staring at icy blue ones. 

  
  


Tommy wasn’t in control.

Everything was blurry, foggy. He could see and hear what was happening but it felt far away, like he was simply a bystander looking through a window. He had to focus really hard to see that he was fighting Techno yet his mind couldn’t supply him with a reason why. He couldn’t remember why. The majority of his vision was filled with black, floating in space, unable to do anything. His field of view suddenly cleared before anything could be done.

  
  


Wilbur didn’t clean the pit properly.

Sure, it was made and dug out in a few minutes as it was meant to be temporary, yet that didn’t mean he shouldn’t have made sure he picked up everything. Because now Tommy was on top of Techno, a sharp piece of flint held between his two hands with a murderous look in his eyes. 

“Yes, Tommy! Do it! Kill him! Kill Technoblade!” Wilbur, still having Tommy in the palm of his hands, persuaded Tommy.

  
The flint went straight through Techno’s heart. His eyes stopped blinking, his nose stopped inhaling. He was  _ dead. _ Techno was  _ dead. _

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Tommy screamed and cried until his vocal chords gave out, eyes tightly shut, not daring to look at his pale, blood-covered hands which were cradling the sharp piece of flint, which was equally as bloody. Techno’s body lay there unnervingly still and unmoving.  _ Dead _ .  _ Dead. Dead.  _

_ Techno was Dead. _

  
  


_ Planning a funeral is hard. _

Neither Tommy nor Tubbo dared look at Wilbur, and Wilbur understood why. However, after announcing Technoblade’s death to everyone via letters, everyone on the SMP who was close to Techno was in a small room to discuss how to lay him down. The people in that room were Wilbur, Dream, Tubbo and Tommy. 

  
  


In the end, the funeral went fine. No one dared speak to each other, and that was okay. Both Tommy and Tubbo, along with some others, cried, while the rest of the members sniffled or at least looked melancholy. Even Schlatt attended to pay his respects. Others wrote and spoke epitaphs.

People grieved yet eventually moved on within a week or so, none of them having been particularly close to Technoblade, only being acquainted with him or having talked to him personally a few times. Dream grieved a bit longer than the rest. Despite the enemy act that they played with each other, Dream had a deep respect and deeply cared for Techno, so his death had deeply saddened him.

  
  


_ No one wanted to break the news to Phil. _

Eventually, Tommy had worked up the courage to approach him in his hardcore minecraft world. 

“Hey there, Tommy! How’s my son doing?” Phil asked cheerily before noticing Tommy’s bloodshot eyes and dishevelled blonde hair. “Woah, dude. What’s wrong? Did something bad happen?” 

And that’s when the floodgates came crashing down. 

Suddenly, Tommy burst into tears, latching onto Phil’s dark green robe as if it were his lifeline, bawling his eyes out onto Phil’s shirt. 

“I- I didn’t mean t- to... s-s-something j-just took c-control of me, a-and s..suddenly it was in h-his ch-chest..” he rambled, in between desperate gasps for breath and heart-wrenching sobs.

“Hey, Tommy, what's wrong?” He asked worriedly, now devoting all of his attention to the young teen.

“Techno’s dead.”

Tommy was so quiet that if it had been anything but dead silent, Phil wouldn’t have heard him at all. But it  _ was _ dead silent. And Phil had heard him  _ perfectly _ .

“W-what?” He let out a nervous chuckle, “y-you’re joking right? Techno can’t die!” 

Tommy let out another pained whisper:

_ “I’m sorry.” _

“W-What? This has to be a joke, haha really funny. Great acting, you almost got me there!” Phil rambled rapidly. “No, no no… my son! How did it happen Tommy?! What killed him?  _ Who  _ killed him? No no no no no. NO!” He yelled, desolated at the loss of his son.

_ Was he heartbroken that his son had died? Of course he was. But he was even more heartbroken that he wasn’t there in his final moments. He could’ve helped him, he could've done something. Hell, he could’ve just been by his side in his final moments. He could’ve, he could’ve, he could’ve- _

_ He should’ve. _

_ Having to live with the guilt of killing Technoblade was unbearable. _

It wasn’t unbearable, it was  _ impossible. _ Tommy couldn’t even go into Pogtopia without immediately shutting down. So, he did the only thing he could do: ignored the issue until it went away. The guilt and despair just kept eating away at him until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He felt like he was going insane. And he knew how well someone going insane worked out last time.

Tommy didn’t enter Pogtopia for  _ weeks _ . It was only on the 17th day of ignoring the cavern nation did his ingenious idea strike him.  _ He could run away from the server.  _ Yes! That’s exactly what he’d do! 

After a few days of gathering necessary supplies in secret ( _ no one could know about this, it would’ve ruined the whole plan! _ ), he walked up to Tubbo, who was innocently building a new project that Tommy supposed was being used as a way to distract Tubbo from Techno’s death.

“Oh, hey Tommy!” Tubbo waved Tommy over cheerily, just as the blond was about to sneak up on him and surprise the shorter brunette. 

“Do you want to run away with me?” Tommy quickly blurted out. Why deny the inevitable anyway? Time kept ticking. And ticking. And ticking. It felt like hours had passed by the time Tubbo responded.

“Yes,” Tubbo replied firmly, “Yes, I do” he added on as extra confirmation.

  
  


A week later everyone on the SMP received a letter from the two teens, saying that they had decided to run away: Tommy from the guilt of killing Technoblade and Tubbo from the guilt of not doing anything to help. Together, they built a cottage far away from SMP, gradually getting better and healing, day by day. They still wrote letters often, however they rarely visited the SMP itself. Tubbo and Tommy got better,  _ gradually _ . Yet on some days, they would each think what would’ve happened if things went differently.

_ Tubbo could’ve helped him, Tubbo could’ve yelled at Wilbur to stop. Tommy could’ve tried harder to escape the possession, Tommy could’ve gained control of his body just in time to stop the flint impaling Techno’s body. He could’ve, he could’ve, he could’ve- _

_ He should’ve. _

  
  


_ Knowing that you were the cause of your own brother’s death was shattering. _

As soon as Tommy’s piercing scream reached Wilbur’s ears, his head snapped to Technoblade’s dead body slumped on the cold ground. That broke him from his state of psychosis  _ very  _ quickly.

“W-was… Was  _ I _ the cause of this?” But he didn’t need a response. He already knew the answer.

  
  


Wilbur left the SMP before Tommy and Tubbo. The insurmountable guilt he felt couldn’t even begin to be put into words. Unlike Tommy and Tubbo, however, he left the SMP entirely. October 16th 2020 was the last time Wilbur had ever been on the server. 

Now, it is said that Wilbur can be seen travelling in between various servers wearing his soft yellow sweater and grey beanie with an acoustic guitar strapped onto his back. ~~_He refuses to wear the Pogtopian outfit now._~~ He is also said to occasionally be seen at sunsets, during which he is either singing a calm song with lyrics devoted to Technoblade, his brave older brother or peacefully reading a copy of _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu.

_ He could’ve stopped this. He was the whole cause of this. He could’ve kept dark magic away from this whole server, away from his family and then none of this would’ve happened. He could’ve, he could’ve- _

_ He should’ve. _

**_No one in Pogtopia has entirely forgiven themself for what they did on that fateful night of October 16_ ** **_th_ ** **_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop, my first ever fanfiction posted to this website! Criticism is welcome with open arms! I'd love to see how I could improve <3 hope you enjoyed my first ever MCYT fic!


End file.
